


Math Is Boring And Jay Wants Ice Cream

by StrawberryLime_Artemis



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Fluff, Jay Can’t Do Math, Jay Is Baby That Lacks Common Sense, Jay Merrick/Tim “Timothy” Wright, M/M, Marble Hornets College AU, Might Make Some More College AU Stuff Eventually, Short, Tim Can Apparently, jay is baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryLime_Artemis/pseuds/StrawberryLime_Artemis
Summary: I’m alive and okay I just forgot to actually post this thing I’ve been working on and uhhhhh Reddie content will be coming next
Kudos: 9





	Math Is Boring And Jay Wants Ice Cream

“Are you even listening to me?” Tim asked, irritated.

“I’m sorry, math is just so boring,” Jay said, laying his head down on his desk. 

Tim sighed and put down the math textbook. He leaned over and kissed Jay’s forehead. 

“If you can manage to pay attention, I’ll take you for ice cream later, okay?” Tim asked, flipping the page of the textbook. 

Jay mumbled something. Tim could only make out a few words, one of the being “Okay.” 

They studied for what felt like hours. Jay was making some progress. Extremely slowly, but he was getting there nonetheless. Tim checked the clock. 6:30 pm. They should probably eat something, but Jay was finally getting the hang of everything and he didn’t want to ruin that. 

He looked over at his idiot boyfriend, watching him attempt to solve some practice problems. Jay fidgeted a lot when he was super focused. He would run his hands through his hair, or tap his fingers against the desk. Tim found it adorable. It helped him know when Jay was really focused, or when he was up just pretending to understand what he was doing.

Jay pretended to know what he was doing a lot. Tim would usually call him out on it, unless they were in front of other people. He didn’t want to embarrass Jay in front of his friends. 

Jay finished the practice problems and handed the paper over to Tim. After spending a few minutes trying to decipher Jay’s sloppy handwriting, Tim figured out that most of his answers were correct. 

“You only got a couple wrong. Why don’t we get some dinner?” Tim suggested, placing the papers face down on the table. 

“Don’t forget the ice cream!” Jay reminded in a cute sing-song voice.

“And some ice cream,” Tim added, kissing his boyfriend's forehead.

They ordered some food from a nearby place, before turning on the TV, attempting to find something good to watch. Naturally, they failed, because they had basic cable channels and nothing good was ever on at seven at night. 

They eventually settled on some game show nobody’s ever heard of. Neither of them really understood the game, but it was better than nothing. 

Eventually their food arrived and they ate while still trying to figure out how the game show worked. 

After a while, they gave up on the game show, and left to get ice cream like Tim had promised.


End file.
